


Monster

by Ria_JellyFish



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, No Mercy Run, Spoilers - No Mercy Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ria_JellyFish/pseuds/Ria_JellyFish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sans had died first?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

Papyrus felt weak. He was exhausted. Everyone was. Ever since that human had arrived in the Underground, it had been one bad thing after another.

He clutched the jacket around his frame. Sans’ jacket.

He had heard of the cruelty of humans. He didn’t want to believe it. He refused to believe it. But after seeing that human – no, that _thing_ – murder his brother in cold blood, everything in his life went dark.

Undyne was next. She had fought hard, but even she was no match for the human’s endless bloodlust. No one was safe. No one could stick around and wait for the human to arrive.

No one but Papyrus.

He stood alone in the Final Hallway. He knew the human would come here. They had to if they had any intention of returning to the surface.

Asgore didn’t stand a chance against them. The least Papyrus could do would be to hold them off for just a bit longer. If he were to die, he would take the human with him.

He had to. For Sans, and Undyne, and everyone else who had died at the hands of that creature.

He could hear movement outside, pulling him from his thoughts.

The human was here.

Their footsteps echoed down the hallway. Papyrus straightened up and turned to face them. The human stared at him. They looked so... Bored. It wasn’t hard to believe that this was the same soulless creature that everyone feared.

“Human,” Papyrus’ voice shook as he met their gaze, “I knew you would come here eventually.”

The human took a step forward. Papyrus lifted a hand.

“Stop right there or else I shall stop you myself.”

The human ignored his command and continued to approach him.

“You... You leave me with no other choice!”

No matter where he tried to strike, the human dodged his attacked with ease. There would be a rare hit that would leave them winded for a brief second, but they always recovered just as quickly.

It was tough for them to keep it up though. They were getting tired out. Papyrus could see that. A stray bone hit them square in the gut and they went flying. They collided with a pillar with a sickening crunch and cried out.

He crossed the hall. The human was defenceless now. It was the perfect opportunity to attack! He raised the bone, ready to deal the final blow.

His hand shook.

He stared down at the little creature as it struggled back onto it’s feet. Despite every reasonable part of him screaming for him to just kill them, he couldn’t move his hand.

He couldn’t do it.

Pressure built up behind his eyes.

“I don’t want to kill you, human!”

**_*Papyrus is sparing you._ **

Papyrus fell to his knees as a gross sob wracked his body. He brought his hands to his face as tears streamed from his eyes. He wailed and howled, everything broke at once and he couldn’t do a thing to prevent the collapse. Everything he had bottled up came spilling forth at once.

**_*How pathetic._ **

“I just want everything to go back to the way it was before.” He clutched his pounding skull. “I want to play with puzzles. I want my friends back. I just-” His voice cracked. “I want to see Sans again.”

**_*He doesn’t seem to notice you._ **

He felt the room suddenly grow colder as he glanced up at met the human’s face. Their smile was twisted and sick.

“That can be arranged,” The human said.

**_[FIGHT]_ **

**Author's Note:**

> *Awkwardly throws fic through the window and flops on the bed*
> 
> I'm a big fan of the AU where Sans dies first in the No Mercy Run and Papyrus must try to fight Chara in the Final Hallway because I hate myself apparently.
> 
> I'm gonna try writing some oneshots based off of kinda minor ideas to get myself back into the swing of things.
> 
> Not beta'd.
> 
> \- Ria.


End file.
